lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Speaker
Speaker ist das alter-ego von Andy Floyd, der mit ABC zusammenarbeitet, um InsideTheExperience.com http://blogs.abc.com/inside_the_experience/ zu betreiben. Dabei handelt es sich um eine offizielle Kommentierung des ARGs The Lost Experience für die Vereinigten Staaten. Die Inhalte scheinen aus einer Mischung aus Wahrheit und Spekulation zu bestehen und manches kann als "Kanon" gesehen weden. Seine echte Identität wurde in dem Blog des Lost Ninjas enthüllt. Speaker wird auf Bildern als Mann mit Glatze dargestellt, dessen Haut und Merkmale jedoch komplett ausgeschwärzt wurden. Das einzige bemerkenswerte Merkmal ist seine komplett weiße Sonnenbrille. Wenn er seine Kindheit erwähnt, bezeichnet er sich als "eine junge Silhouette" ("a young silhouette"). Die E-Mail-Adresse von Speaker lautet speaker815 at gmail dot com. Es wurde bestätigt, dass er auf E-Mails antwortet. Seine Antworten bestehen jedoch für gewöhnlich aus Scherzen oder aus Rätseln. Außerdem antwortet auf Kommentare in seinem Blog über "Speaker Notes", meitens um die Spieler davon abzuhalten, sich auf falsche Fanseiten zu verirren, die kein Teil der Lost Experience sind. Er ist wohl die umgänglichste Persönlichkeit, die aus der Lost Experience hervorgegangen ist. Vor kurzem hat Speaker berichtet, dass er aus seiner "Inside The Experience"-Webseite ausgesperrt wurde. Jetzt operiert er von der "Evil Puppet Masters"-Webseite aus, nutzt jedoch immer noch sein "insidetheexperience"-Nutzerkonto auf YouTube http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=insidetheexperience. Am 03. Januar 2008 hat der Speaker jedoch angekündigt, dass er als Mitglied von "Inside The Experience" zurückkehrt http://www.evilpuppetmasters.com/archives/309 und hat dies auch auf der Webseite selbst angekündigt http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2008/01/test.html. Verbindung zu der Hanso Foundation Laut seinem Ingame-Profil ist Speaker ein "Sammler". Er sammelt sowohl physikalische Objekte als auch Wissen über die Reichen und die Unternehmen, die sie leiten. Er erwähnt, dass die aktuellen Objekte seine Begierde Alvar Hanso und die Hanso Foundation sind. Verbindung zu Persephone (Rachel Blake) Es ist unklar, ob es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen diesen zwei Personen gibt, allerdings hat er dieses Bild in seinem MySpace-Profil: Der Untertitel lautet: "Stalke meine zukünftige Konkubine, von Rob" ("Stalking my soon-to-be concubine, by Rob") Hintergrund * Speaker ist nicht sein echter Name. * Er hat einen MySpace-Account Link. * Nach seiner Signatur auf Save Joop könnte er aus Alabama stammen. * Ein Kommentar in seinem MySpace-Account besagt, dass er nicht 99 Jahre alt ist. In einem Blogeintrag gibt er unwiderlegbar zur Kenntnis, dass er nicht in der Antarktis lebt. * Sein Geburtstag ist verschiedenen Angaben zufolge am 08. Juni oder am 15. August. Später bestätigt er, dass der 15. August nicht sein Geburtstag ist. Das Gerücht ist durch sein Gmail-Konto "Speaker815" entstanden, da es eine übliche Internetgewohnheit ist, dass man die Zahlen des Geburtsdatums an den Namen anhängt. * Er hat geschrieben, dass er in Lake Charles in Louisiana geboren wurde http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/reader_mail_16.html#comment-21564512 und dass seine Wurzeln in Cajun-Italien/Sizilien liegen http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/reader_mail_16.html#comment-21565034. * Speaker ist verheiratet. In einem Kommentar vergleicht er seine Frau mit "Shego", einem fikiven Charakter aus " ". Seine Frau scheint eine ausgeprägte Vorliebe für "World of Warcraft" zu haben. * In der "Reader Mail X" http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/07/reader_mail_x.html wird Speaker gefragt, ob er lieber Hunde oder Katzen mag. Er antwortet darauf wie folgt: "Frettchen. Ich liebe meine Hunde, ich liebe meine Katze, aber es gibt nur einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen für unsere Teppichhaie." ("Ferrets. I love my dogs, I love my cat, but there's just a special place in my heart for our carpet sharks."). Diese Antwort suggeriert, dass Speaker mehr als einen Hund, eine einzelne Katze und zwei Frettchen als Haustiere hält. * Es gibt in den Reader Mails einen Running Gag, nach dem Speaker Wildschweine hasst. Dies ist möglicherweise ein Bezug zu der Fehde von gegen Bären. * Speaker kann eventuell fließend Spanisch sprechen, was auch bei Rachel Blake der Fall sein kann http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/07/week_eleven_rou.html de.lostpedia.com/wiki/Rachel_Blake_Island_03. Es gibt weitere Beweise in der "Video Reader Mail #1", die seine Sprachkenntnisse unterstützen, obwohl er selbst behauptet, dass er nicht Spanisch spricht. Man sieht jedoch wie er unter der Dusche ein spanisches Lied singt. * Seine Lieblingscharaktere bei Lost: ** Männlich: Hurley ** Weiblich: Sun, wenn Claire keine Gothic ist ** Insgesamt: Vincent ** Bei der Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Jack, Sawyer und Kate favorisiert er Jack, da Sawyer seiner Meinung nach "keine Schultern" hat. * Er behauptet, dass er verschiedene Familienmitglieder hat. Die Bilder dieser Verwandten, die ihm von Fans zugeschickt werden, zeigen gewöhnlich gezeichnete Personen, die wie der Speaker selbst aussehen (schwarze Silhouette, weiße Sonnenbrille). Außerdem behauptet er, dass er einen Erznemesis namens "Negaspeaker" hat, der eine weiße Silhouette mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille ist. * Basierend auf einem Experiment, dass im Rahmen der "Video Reader Mail #1" durchgeführt wurde, verschwindet sein Körper in stockfinsterer Dunkelheit und lassen nur die Sonnenbrille zurück, die mitten in der Luft schwebt. In dem Video wird die Brille deutlich erkennbar von Drähten gehalten, aber in seinem MySpace Profilbild ist keine Halterung erkennbar. * Das Profil auf seiner Webseite lautet http://www.insidetheexperience.com/about.html: Seine MySpace-Beschreibung lautet http://www.myspace.com/speaker815: Auftritte Magazine * Speaker erwähnt in seinem Blog, dass er in den Magazinen "People" und "Entertainment Weekly" auftritt http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/speakertainment.html. Dies geschieht durch Werbeanzeigen. : * People - Ausgabe vom 14. August (Mel Gibson Cover)- Seite 48 : * People - Ausgabe vom 21. August (Brad Pitt Cover)- Seite 34 : * People - Ausgabe vom 28. August (Britney Spears Cover) - Seite 32 : * Entertainment Weekly - Ausgabe vom 18. August (891/892 Doppelausgabe) (James Bond Cover)- Seite 102 : * Entertainment Weekly - Ausgabe vom 25. August (893) (House Cover)- Seite 82 Videos * Am 05. August tritt Speaker erstmals in einem Video auf, das hier auf YouTube zu finden ist. Es wurde in der Reader Mail 13 seines Blogs veröffentlicht. * Am 11. August tritt Speaker in einem Anruf bei DJ Dan auf. * Am 13. August hat er einen Cameo-Auftritt in einer Episode von "Ask Javi!". * Zu Ehren des "8/15-Tages" (15. August) tritt Speaker in einem YouTube-Video mit dem Titel "815" auf. Darin spielt er mit einer Puppe von Steve Irwin, von der er behauptet, dass sie den Lost Ninja darstellt. Der Link zu dem Video wird in dem Blogeintrag der Zusammenfassung der 15. Woche veröffentlicht. * Am 18. August tritt Speaker entgegen der Erwartungen nicht in der "Reader Mail 15" auf sondern in der ersten Video Reader Mail #1. * Am 20. August tritt er erneut bei "Ask Javi!" auf. In der Episode beantwortet Speaker die Frage "Wenn du als Tier wiedergeboren werden würdest, was für ein Tier wärest du?" ("If you could come back in your next life as any animal, what would it be?") mit "Das Wildschwein" ("The boar"). * Am 25. August kehrt Speaker in einer weiteren Video Reader Mail auf. Er bespricht sein Gewichtsproblem in Form einer Musik-Nummer. * Am 01. September erscheint die dritte Video Reader Mail. Er erhält einen Anruf von dem ITE-Stammmitglied 'Distrustful' und er zeigt ein Musikvideo über Wildschweine. * Am 07. September zeigt Speaker seine Bauchrednerkünste und spricht in der vierten Video Reader Mail über die Dragon*Con. * Am 17. September erscheint die fünfte Video Reader Mail, in der er über seine "Schadenfreude" (DVDs) spricht. * Am 22. September kündigt er in seinem Blog die Veröffentlichung von 42 DVDs an, auf die er seine Videos gebrannt hat. Live-Auftritt * Speaker kündigt an, dass er persönlich auf der Dragon*Con Apollo Riegel verteilen wird. Er sagt in seinem Blog, dass er pro Tag 7 "Golden Oracle Bars" verteilt, was insgesamt 28 Stück entspricht. Die Fans müssen ihn dafür mit einem Passwort ansprechen, dass sie seiner aktuellen Video Reader Mail (vom 20. August) entnehmen können. Bei dem Passwort handelt es sich um "boars" ("Wildschweine"). Anspielungen In seinen Blogeinträgen und Antworten macht Speaker verschiedene Anspielungen. Unter anderem gibt es Bezüge auf folgende Serien/Filme/Comics/Bands/Spiele: *" " * " " (Angel) * " " (Army of Darkness) * * " " (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * " " (Back to the Future) * " " (TV-Serie aus den 60ern) * " " (Battlestar Galactica (BSG)) * " " (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension) * " " (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) ** Es gibt besonders viele Bezüge zu der Musical-Episode " " ("Once More With Feeling"). * " " (Clerks) * "Clue" * " " * " " * " " (Infinite Crisis) * " " * "Duck Dodgers" * " " (Duck Tales) * " " * " " * " " (Firefly) * " " * " " (The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) * " " * " " (The Incredibles) * " " * " " * " (The Little Mermaid) * "Lost" * " " * " " (Civil War, Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk) * "''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood" * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " (O Brother, Where Art Thou?) * "Pee-Wee's Playhouse" * " " (Pirates of the Caribbean) * "Pod People" * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " (Serenity) * "The Sifl and Olly Show" * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " * " " von Stephen King (Stephen King's The Langoliers) * "Stroker and Hoop" * " " * " " * " " (Wheel of Time) * " " Parodien von Liedern Speaker hat eine Gabe für Parodien von Liedern, die er in seinen Video Reader Mails auslebt. * "1985" von "Bowling For Soup" (Video Reader Mail # 2) * "Thoughtless" von "Korn" (Video Reader Mail # 3) * "The Cat Came Back" von "Harry S. Miller", animiert von Cordell Barker (Video Reader Mail # 3) * "Arms Wide Open" von "Creed" (Video Reader Mail # 4) * "Hey Ya" von "Outkast" (Video Reader Mail #6) Musikvideo * Am 05. April 2007 veröffentlicht Speaker in dem ITE-Blog den Text seines neuesten Lieds mit dem Titel "Dad in a Box". Kurz darauf läd er ein Video dazu bei YouTube hoch. Anagramme Siehe auch: Anagramme Speaker ist bekannt dafür, "besonders" Abwesenheitsnachrichten in seinem Google Talk Browser und in seinen Blog-Einträgen auf ITE und MySpace zu hinterlassen, die aus Anagrammen bestehen: * A JURY IN BED HITS MYTH 8 (My birthday is June 8th (Mein Geburtstag ist am 8. Juni)) * Any of you hoopy froods figured out my Google Talk away message yet? (kein Anagramm) * A son nor some medieval Joe. (Damon, Javi or someone else? (Damon, Javi oder jemand anders?)) * Yow, you're a three hour emergent oat. (No matter where you go, there you are (Egal wohin du gehst, du bist da)) * A fragment is his. (Missing a Father (Einen Vater vermissen)) * Ann Among a Rat (Not an anagram? ("Kein Anagramm")) Diese Anagramme erscheinen auf Speakers MySpace-Seite und die ersten 8 MySpace-User, die sie korrekt entschlüsseln, erscheinen in seiner "Top 8 der Woche"-Liste: * A ZINGS MEME HAD A PRINT (THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) * I MOLT EILEEN A WRY TUX BED (YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! (DU WIRST AUSGELÖSCHT WERDEN!)) * SEW A HATCHET'S WIDTH ("What's the sitch, Wade?" ("Was steht an, Wade?", ein Bezug zu Kim Possible)) * A WRY SEGUE, WHERE? ("Guys, where are we?" ("Leute, wo sind wir?", Zitat von Charlie ) * WHAT FLASHES A NELL WHELK (Shaka, when the walls fell (Shaka, wenn die Wände fallen)) -- Dies ist das einzige Anagramm, für das Speaker eine Kategorie enthüllt. Er sagt, es ist "für die Trekkies". * A SAVANNAH CRISP (Spanish Caravan (Spanischer Caravan)) * D'OH! A PIGGY ARCADE TOIL. (A GEOGRAPHICAL ODDITY (EINE GEOGRAPHISCH ABWEICHUNG, Zitat aus "O Brother, Where Art Thou?") * A WONKY VIRILE CAD ("Weird Al" Yankovic) * A CALICO NINE RISE (Oceanic Airlines) * KNIGHTING A BABE IS SO HOT TRY RED TEETH (THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD! (Sie bringen die Hobbits nach Isengard!)) -- Die Antwort verlinkt zu diesem YouTube-Video * JERSEY MINOR (Jeremy Irons oder Jeremy's Iron (Jeremys Bügeleisen)) -- Ein Bezug zu einem Anagrammspiel, das in einer Simpsons Episode gespielt wird (Staffel 6 Episode 2 - "Lisas Rivalin" (1F17)) Fan-Profile Speaker hat eine Reihe von Fans in seinem Blog, die auch an der Lost Experience teilnehmen und über die er sogar manchmal Hinweise verteilt. #The Fox http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/temp.html #Jonah Adkins http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/ite_profiles_2.html #daz uk http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/08/ite_profiles_3.html #AmLocke http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_4.html #Brian http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/post.html #John-Not Locke http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_6.html #THE WOLFE http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_7.html #Leighsa http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_8.html #VexingModsTwo http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_9.html #Matt the Pale http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_10_1.html #DJ Lena http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_11.html #JustWillow http://www.insidetheexperience.com/2006/09/ite_profiles_12.html Bestätigung der Identität * Andy Floyd - Speaker ist der ranghöchste Javi Minion (Untergebene von Javi) und auch die Person, die die Seite betreibt. Es gibt dort einen Link zu seinem Livejournal. ** Diese Theorie wird in einem Blogeintrag von Lost Ninja am 27. September bestätigt. Er nennt ihn "Andy" und sagt, dass er "Javi Minion Nummer 1" ist. ** Es gibt einige Bilder von "Speaker" mit den Darstellern und Crewmitgliedern bei der Lost-Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung "Destination: L.A." http://melandy.photosite.com/. ** Als Speaker bei DJ Dan anruft, nennt dieser ihn "Andy", was auch der Name des angesprochenen "Javi Minion" ist. Dieser "Ausrutscher" war möglicherweise beabsichtigt. Wissenswertes * Er lebt in dem selben Haus, in dem Speaker seine Video Reader Mails aufgezeichnet hat. Anhaltspunkte dafür sind der Kamin und die roten Wände. * Er besitzt eine Flickr-Seite http://flickr.com/photos/speaker * Er ist der Manager einer Band namnes The CG3. Lostpedia Jemand, der behauptet, Speaker zu sein, hat auf verschiedenen Seiten der Lostpedia Kommentare hinterlassen. Speaker hat die Lostpedia zuvor in seinen Blogeinträgen verlinkt und hat sie auch in dem ersten Teil seines Gesprächs mit dem Lost Ninja eingebaut. Man kann mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, der Lostpedia-Nutzer "Speaker" tatsächlich der echte Speaker ist. :Revisionen dieses Artikels auf der englischen Lostpedia, die von dem Nutzer Speaker vorgenommen wurden: * 1 * 2 * 3 * Hinweis: In der Diskussionsseite des Artikels gibt es weitere Interaktionen mit Speaker, den "SPEAKER PARTY!"-Thread eingeschlossen. Gegenstücke Es gibt zweitere anonyme offizielle Blogger, die für Lost in anderen Ländern arbeiten. In Australien arbeitet der Lost Ninja für Channel 7 und in Großbritannien arbeitet The Other Girl für Channel 4. Obwohl die Informationen dieser drei Blogger nur in seltenen Fällen als Kanon angesehen werden, stimmen sie auch nicht immer überein. Eine der bekannteten Meinungsverschiedenheiten ist die zwischen Speaker und Lost Ninja, als letzterer behauptet, dass Rachel Blake und Persephone ein und dieselbe Person sind, bevor es von Rachel selbst bestätigt wird. Speaker war nicht einverstanden und es kam zu einem "Deine Mutter"-Konflikt. Ein Beispiel für die Rivalität zwischen den beiden ist dieses Video des Lost Ninjas: s5mAf0NyrEc Siehe auch *The Lost Ninja, Speakers Gegenstück in Australien (Channel 7) *The Other Girl, Speakers Gegenstück in Großbritannien (Channel 4) *Offizieller Lost Podcast *The Lost Experience Externe Links *Speakers Blog bei ABCs "Inside The Experience" *Speakers MySpace-Seite *Lost Ninjas Blog bei au.blogs.yahoo.com für Channel 7 *Lost Ninjas MySpace-Seite *Blog von The Other Girl bei Channel 4 *Evil Puppet Masters Podcasts (gespielt von Speaker und seinem Freund Hijinx) Speaker Speaker Category:Offizielle Webseiten Category:Webseiten Speaker en:Speaker it:Speaker pt:Speaker